Eternity with you
by Uchihaa
Summary: [SPOILERS] Zabuza, injured and dying, thinks about his fate. Will he be reunited with his beloved Haku in the afterlife, or will he spend forever in the darkness? [Oneshot, ZabuHaku pairing with fluffy Shounen ai]


**Warning - **Contains mild Shounen-ai, which means male-on-male affection and touching and kissing and stuff. So if you're not into that, turn back. If you ARE into that, then welcome to the club. ;

Spoilers for those who haven't reached chapter 30. sniffles

* * *

- **Eternity with you -**

It all hurt so bad - But the cool hand of death creeping upon him began to gradually numb his sense of physical pain, only to intensify the emotional pain within.

Zabuza lie there idly just moments after his request to be placed at Haku's side, which had been fufilled so generously by Kakashi, who backed up a few steps to give them some room.

Heaving a shaky breath, he refrained from coughing, literally tasting the metallic flavour of his own blood at the back of his throat. His multiple impalements had caused severe internal injury and mass bleeding, which only helped to sap away at his withering strength and coherence. Zabuza's head lulled to the side, half-lidded eyes coming to rest on the boy beside him. Yet, he recieved no look in return. Not even that gentle gaze he admired so much.

His mind was hazy, yet filled with thoughts, memories, and regrets. "You have always been by my side..." Zabuza murmured, voice startlingly soft, cracking as he spoke. Dark eyes were bloodshot, even somewhat puffy from his breakdown earlier, induced by Naruto's outraged yelling. He felt guilty. And full of regret. So much so, he could hardly bear the sight of Haku's fragile, lifeless body. The reality was bittersweet. Zabuza, somehow, suddenly felt that boy's gentle gaze upon him, but Haku's eyes remained closed.. Perhaps he was in the heavens above, watching him now. In a way, it was encouraging, but also extremely saddening when Zabuza really, actually thought about it.

"I'd like to be by your side at the end..." He added, gulping, followed by a tiny wince.

The Missing-nin's dark eyes remained settled, focused on that sweet face that only seemed paler now that Haku had passed on. Using what little strength he had, it took all the willpower he could muster to lift his hand, shakily at that, glove-clad palm coming to rest oh-so-gently against Haku's cool cheek. Tears welled in Zabuza's eyes once more with that, his throat tightening as a few droplets slipped free and over the bridge of his nose due to the angle of his head. The light snow that began to fall chilled the area, causing dulled sparks to Zabuza's senses as the tiny flakes landed upon unclothed skin.

"If I could... I'd like to.." He took a small, strained breath, "Go to the same place... As you..." A few more tears slipped free before coming to a stop, a look of suprise flitting across Zabuza's face, watching attentively as a fallen snowflake landed at the corner of Haku's eye. It only took a moment's time for it to melt, sliding down the pale cheek in the representation of a shed tear.

He had done so many horrible things in his life. And Haku was so pure. He had heard of Heaven and Hell. How could he possibly go to the same place as Haku...? He didn'tdeserve to be happy. He didn't deserve to even be with the boy, said to be as pure as the snow. Even now, Zabuza missed him.. He prayed, hoped, wished, even begged in his mind that he may be able to see Haku again. Even if he were damned to the darker side of the afterlife...

But, it was a sign. Haku was alive. Just.. Not in this reality. Flashbacks slowly plagued his mind: Starting with taking Haku under his wing. The times they spent and trained together. And the cold nights they slept together, keeping one another warm.. Fond memories. Zabuza couldn't help but manage the tiniest of smiles, thumb stroking that pale cheek a few times before allowing his eyes to drift shut, his world soon engulfed in darkness.

Suddenly, there was no more pain.

For a brief moment, he felt as though he were floating.. Totally weightless. But the sensation passed quickly.

_'..This warmth.. It's so pleasant...'_

He squinted his already closed eyes, a rush of bright light stinging his lids, but it quickly softened, as did his squinting. The chitter of song-birds were audible, along with the soothing rush of a stream. "..Eh?" Zabuza managed to squeak out, the sound throaty and holding mild suprise and much curiosity. "..Did I... Die?" Zabuza questioned in a quiet tone of voice, a tinge of fear also detectable.

Eyes fluttered open, his vision meeting a sunny sky dotted with fluffy white clouds that seemed to just drift by without a care in the world. Turning his head, he noted that he was somehow in the most beautiful forest he had ever seen. The surrounding colors were so vibrant, everything almost having a sort of ethereal glow. He lay down in a grassy opening, though was reclined in a particular patch of wonderous dandelions. Was this all a dream? Was he sleeping, and not really dead? It had to be a dream. Nothing in real life could be this.. Wonderful.

Pulling himself upright, the ninja glanced about, though his muscles locked when he spotted something in the distence. A familier figure traced along the edge of the nearby stream expectantly, as if waiting for someone. It couldn't be..

_'Could it...?'_

Zabuza hastily staggered to his feet, looking his body over and finding himself to be free of wounds and injuries. No blood was anywhere to be seen. In fact, he never felt this good in his life.. He stumbled slightly, but quickly gained his balance as he made his way curiously towards the small silhouette near the stream.

As he drew closer, he noticed the general area on which the figure walked was covered in a thin layer of frost. Snow also fell lazily from above there, despite the clear sky.

The form in the distence turned to face the Missing-nin and became still for a moment, caught in a state of suprise. Revealed was a pale face, dark brown eyes, and long raven locks that billowed freely in the passing breeze. It was Haku. A sweet smile tugged at the boy's rosy lips, carrying a pleasant winter glow about him, and looking as alive as could be. He also looked quite happy to see him.

"Zabuza-san..? You finally came..! I was waiting for you. It's pleasant here, isn't it?"

The Missing-nin could only blink in silent suprise, baffled in his state of slight conufsion. How was it possible? He was dead. He saw Haku die right in front of him.. Was this heaven? Or perhaps hell. Perhaps it was a cruel trick, that if he dared to touch Haku, everything would fall apart. Such a torturous idea spooked Zabuza, and made him hesitate to even step forward.

Haku slipped his hands behind him, bending just a tad as he continued to smile, as if in hopes of encouraging the larger male. It worked, and Zabuza finally stepped up, Haku straightening as he did.

"Haku.. Is this real?" He asked in a startlingly quiet voice, lifting a hand to trace the length of Haku's arm experimentally, but the boy didn't flinch nor fade.

"I think so. But if it's a dream, I don't want it to end, Zabuza-san.." Haku replied with a small tilt of his head, a hand of his own lifting, palm pressing much too gently against Zabuza's cheek, the sheer softness of the touch causing one eye to squint just a little.

Both shinobi continued to almost search one another out, exchanging curious looks and timid touches. After what seemed like an eternity, they seemed to have realized they really were there. That it was real. That they both were real..

They soon embraced one another firmly, afraid the other might drift away. Zabuza held the boy close to himself, and in turn, Haku nuzzled his face against the larger male's bare chest, though his senses were lightly tickled with the lingering scent of dandelions, which only made Haku's smile grow much broader. "You smell like flowers, Zabuza-san.." The boy giggled with amusement at that, Zabuza finding such a fact rather insignificant at the moment, but he just couldn't help but smile at the innocence the boy portrayed.

Such bliss. Such absolute happiness, joy, and content. No more pain. No more killing. No more violence.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, both of Zabuza's hand came up, cupping each side of the boy's face and tilting his head so their eyes met. Haku blinked, curious, even a little unsure. But it was barely a few moments later that their lips were locked in a tender kiss, both their cheeks flushing from such intimate contact. "Nnn.. Zab-.." Haku's words were muffled, though the added pressure Zabuza offered silenced him, the boy hardly having the mind to protest. These sensations were quite enjoyable.

_'..This really must be heaven.'_ Zabuza thought quietly to himself during their kiss, his heart swelling with euphoria.

To spend the rest of eternity with the one you love.. To spend forever with Haku.

Now that was something to look forward to...

* * *

**Neh, I hope you people think it's okay. I found myself crying my eyes out at this tragic death scene in both the manga AND the episode. But it also made me wonder: What happened afterwards?**

**So yeah, yet another sappy love story. PLEASE leave reviews and tell me what you do/don't like about it! It'd make me happy! 3**


End file.
